


Perfect

by Becca300



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Allison Argent, Drabble, F/M, Song fic, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca300/pseuds/Becca300
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes she still comes between them. But she was really the one who brought them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr.  
> Inspired by Selena Gomez's Perfect.

Sometimes it feels like neither one of them is present in the moment. Or sometimes it’s one and not the other.

They could be curled up on the couch, Scott’s hand brushing up and down her arm, when a joke on the tv show causes Lydia to chuckle and glance over. Usually she finds Scott’s eyes staring vacantly at the screen.

But sometimes it’s Scott who finds Lydia at 4AM, staring at the fridge with a cup in her hand. Her face is open in a silent scream, expression vacant and in disbelief.

Sometimes Lydia will be kissing Scott, completely turned on, when he turns his head a certain way and she can taste Allison’s lipstick again.

Both of them say her name in their sleep.

Both of them are in love with her.

And yet…

Both of them love each other.


End file.
